Una clasica historia de amor
by valsnegro
Summary: El nombre lo dice todo, despues de un descanso bastante largo, retomo esta historia, que espera a mas de uno le guste , de antemano, gracias a los qeu dejen reviwes, y tambien a los que no
1. Chapter 1

**Hola si soy yo con otro fic extraño pero esta ves es puro romance que llega a ser empalagoso, pero bueno ojala que les guste y aquí va (los teen titans no son míos y si lo fueran no tendría que ir a un ciber a subir estas historias ………… la vida es triste)**

EN LA MAÑANA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Raven se estaba despertando mas tarde de lo que acostumbraba se había desvelado leyendo y ni siquiera había meditado como de costumbre pero también le convenía que eso pasara …..no quería salir de su recamara no desde que su sola presencia la hacia sonrrojarse, desde que sus sonrisas le ablandaban los huesos y la volvía loca …

RAE- uhh (sobandose los ojos y mirando su reloj que daba las 12:15) no tendría que haber dormido tanto …..-

STAR- discúlpame amiga raven podría pasar (dijo golpeando la puerta nuestra alíen favorita)

Al solo oír su vos todos lo cabellos de raven se erizaron y solo pudo articular un si mientras buscaba su capa para poder taparse un poco cosa que solo logro por milésimas ya que apenas se la puso star entro y se le tiro encima para darle un abraso

STAR- amiga raven que bueno que me permitiste entrar a tu habitación para saludarte en este glorioso dia ….

Raven no se daba cuenta muy bien de la fuerza de star que casi la partía, solo le importaba que estaba en sus brazos y muy cerca de su rostro casi rozando sus labios ……pero no podía dejarse llevar era solo un saludo, ella no la correspondía solo sentía amistad por ella, tal ves ni siquera amistad, ella era asi con todo el mundo, además star quería a robin…… estos pensamientos la sacaron de su trance y sintió la asfixia por el abraso

RAE-star ….m…me estas ….asfixiando

Star al oír esto la soltó de inmediato y la cogio de la mano pidiéndole disculpas , al recuperar un poco el aliento las acepto y poniendo su vos mas fría y monótona le dijo que no volviera a hacer eso (por obviedad lo hizo para disimular), star siguió disculpándose un rato pero fue interrumpida …

RAE- star puedes irte que me quiero bañar (con las vos mas pesada posible)

STAR- e… esta bien amiga raven

Y salio de la habitación con la cara un poco triste y abrasándose asi misma

Raven se metió a la ducha para tratar de tranquilizarse pero mientras lo hacia le asalto el pensamiento lo que había dicho star "amiga raven" le dolía un poco que solo le digiera amiga incluso era mejor que solo le digiera raven , pero mientras le daba vuelta mas al asunto mas la llenaba la idea de que no podría ser nada mas con ella, pero después pensó que eso era soportable que por lo menos mientras le dedicara una sonrisa en las mañanas y la abrasara como lo había hecho ese dia, con eso podía soportar el no poder tocarla cuando quisiera y el no poder decirle todo lo que quería decir…….. salio del baño decidida a pasar todo el tiempo que pidiera con ella aunque los demás se extrañaran o fueran a lugares que no le gustaran, mientras estuviera con ella estaría un poco feliz … de repente golpearon a su puerta

BB- oye raven el almuerzo esta servido y apúrate que es tofu (después de esto simplemente se fue sin esperar una contestación)

Raven se apresuro en vestirse pero esta ves en ves de su uniforme típico le agrego unos pantalones negros un tanto sueltos porque hacia bastante frió aunque afuera estaba despejado …….y asi salio de su habitación en dirección del la sala principal cuando llegaba ya imaginaba que estarían todos comiendo animadamente y que al verla entrar harían algún comentario por la tardanza y que star se le tiraría encima para seguir donde se había quedado con su disculpa en la habitación, pero al entrar todo fue exactamente como dijo excepto porque star ni siquiera la saludo como a todos los que entraban, es mas ni la miro en todo el almuerzo aunque raven noto que había un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos

Al terminar de comer star fue la primera en irse mientras que los demás siguieron el dia como si nada pero raven le embargo la pena por que ella ni siquiera la había mirado, asi que se fue a su cuarto y se tiro en la cama mientras ponía en la radio una de estas canciones tristes que todos escuchamos porque somos masoquistas….. con estas canciones sonando de fondo se quedo dormida profundamente pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que al poco rato ……

STAR- raven puedo entrar?

Al escuchar esto raven no le respondió sino que ella misma fue a abrirle y le entro a su pieza, star se sentó en la cama y raven a su lado mirándola con toda la ternura que sus ojos podían demostrar …

STAR- raven yo vine a..a ….

RAE- a que star

STAR-yo quería saber si tu me quieres como amiga…

La pregunta descoloco un poco a raven quien gustosa le hubiera dicho que no la quería como amiga que en verdad la amaba, que ella era su todo que haría cualquier cosa por verla sonreír pero a pesar de esto solo pudo preguntarle porque le decía eso

STAR- porque raven siempre esta enojada con starfire y no me deja acercarme a ella

RAE- star…. Yo te quiero mucho

Al escuchar eso star se embargo de felicidad e iba a abrasarla pero se detuvo recordando lo que había pasado en la mañana … al notar la expresión de star raven fue quien la abraso, con ternura y calidez una calidez que incluso ella se asombro de poder dar,…. Star le correspondió el abraso de la misma manera y asi estuvieron un tiempo indefinido juntas sin nada mas hasta que se separaron y raven le dijo

RAE- star porque no salimos, adonde tu quieras

FIN PRIMER CAPITULO

**El montón de estupideces que digo :**

**Hola otra ves bueno son las 4:47 AM y estoy muerto de sueño (no me demore tanto en escribir esto pero llegue muy tarde a mi casa ), en fin espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo ya que solo serán 2 y bueno por favor dejen rewies ya que ellos son los que hacen que todo esto valga la pena y acepto de todo tanto recomendaciones felicitaciones amenazas pero no insultos y a los amigos que no están registrados también dejen sus comentarios que todos son valiosos para este viejo trasnochado ……. Sin mas que decir me despido.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ….(esto se esta haciendo repetitivo) en fin los dejo con el segundo capitulo de esta historia y a los que a hayan leído les doy profundamente las gracias por apoyar las historias extrañas y fuera de esquema y solo les recuerdo que los TT no son míos y si lo fueran no viviría en este lugar sino en otro país lo mas alejado que pueda ….(ya estoy hablando estupideces de nuevo ) **

CAP 2

STAR- de verdad ? Amiga raven

Y comenzó a dar saltos por toda la habitación, con una felicidad que raven solo había visto en los niños pequeños, pero no le molestaba, eso era lo que mas la atraía de ella que no temiera demostrar sus emociones por pensar que dirían los demás, siempre era ella misma ….

RAE- y star adonde quieres ir (dijo esto con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro)

STAR- ya se ya se vayamos a uno se esos centros recreativos donde hay muchos juegos para infantes

RAE- un parque?

STAR-si, así lo llamo BB

RAE- esta bien, vamos ahora

STAR – no….por favor espérame con los demás en el living yo tengo algo que hacer….

Y dicho esto se excuso un poco y salio de la habitación de raven … esta le hizo caso mas que otra cosa por que estaba embobada con la idea de que iría a un parque con star , cuando llego a salón vio a los demás haciendo lo que usualmente hacían ósea CY y BB jugando y robin leyendo el periódico así que decidió esperar a star en el sofá

VAMOS CON STAR¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Y ahí estaba ella frente al espejo arreglándose para ir a un parque con raven, generalmente no habría nada extraño pero raven nunca se había mostrado así con ella tan alegre y amable, estaba muy feliz por ello así que se dispuso a arreglarse (lo cual tomo bastante tiempo pero finalmente quedo así) se dejo su brillante pelo suelto como siempre pero se puso una minifalda de color de color azul suave y una pequeñísima polera con unos detalles amarillos en los hombros …. Y así después de mucho rato se dirigió a buscar a su amiga …

Llegando casi corriendo a la sala entro y tomo a raven de la mano para salir corriendo de ella como si ni siquiera hubiera entrado, pero por el contacto que produjo estallo un mueble de la cocina pero al ocurrir esto ellas ya estaban afuera y solo los chicos lo notaron ….

RO-que fue eso?

CY-no lo se viejo …

BB-alguien sabe donde fue raven?

Y así se quedaron un tanto consternados por la extraña escena que apenas presenciaron por su velocidad (nota de autor: se que eso es inútil pero la escena anterior ocurrió en 1,2 segundos)

Cuando salieron de la torre star la soltó un poco y recién raven entendió bien la situación, así que sin mucha conversación se dirigieron al parque de jump city (bastante grande y hasta con lago)

Cuando llegaron eran cerca de las 7:50 PM así que decidieron ir a pasear un poco, por su parte raven estaba extasiada con star le miraba con ternura, la veía jugar con los niños con los que se encontraban, la veía sonreír y con eso bastaba….

STAR- mira raven un carrito de helados

RAE- quieres uno?

STAR- si, pero yo te lo compro amiga raven

RAE- esta bien

Y así mientras que star se dirigía a comprar los helados raven se fue a sentar a una banca cercana y se puso a observar el cielo tranquilamente….. la calmaba indescriptiblemente el estar así, rodeada de tanta paz y aun mas importante cerca de star…

Pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la vos de star

STAR- toma amiga raven te traje uno de chocolate

RAE- gracias star

Pero al momento en que se lo iba a entregar paso cerca de la cabeza de raven una mariposa y star trato de agarrarla por lo que lo que mancho la mejilla a raven con el helado

STAR- ohh amiga lo siento mucho

RAE- (con una disimulada sonrisa) no te preocupes star , yo me lim…

Pero sin esperar a que terminara, star se acerco a ella y le lamio tiernamente la mejilla con los labios, ese contacto dejo absolutamente paralogizada a raven que no pudo articular ninguna palabra, hasta que….

STAR-raven se te esta cayendo el helado

RAE- ohh (y se lo acerca a la boca y comenzó a comerlo)

Se pararon de la banca comenzaron a caminar nuevamente , conversando de trivialidades y etc, pero raven aun no creía bien lo que había pasado hace un momento, durante un rato jugo con la idea de que star podía sentir algo por ella pero la desecho y trato de calmarse

Siguieron así durante un rato hasta que notaron que las personas se iban y eventualmente se hacia de noche….

RAE- ya se ha hecho tarde (dijo esto con cierta tristeza en su vos porque el dia se acababa y debían volver a la torre)

STAR- si……¡mira! ( y salio corriendo en dirección a unos arbustos)

Raven la siguió durante un trecho en completa oscuridad, hasta que una luz la segó por unos segundos pero al acostumbrarse vio que era el reflejo de la estrellas en el lago del parque, a la orilla estaba star que la llamo para que se sentara junto a ella

Nuestra pequeña gótica asintió y se sentó con star, se quedaron un rato mirando las estrellas y sus reflejos sin decir nada hasta que una estrella se deslizo por todo el firmamento …..

STAR- ¡mira raven¡ una estrella fugaz

RAE- te gustan mucho las estrellas? verdad star

STAR- claro que si raven ….. ¿a ti no?

RAE- la única estrella que me gusta esta a mi lado ahora…….

Raven no supo de donde salieron esas palabras, no podía creer lo que había dicho, ahora star se daría cuenta de lo que sentía y no querría verla mas ….. trato de darse vuelta para mirar a star pero no pudo, no se atrevía a enfrentar sus hermosos ojos esmeralda….De repente sintió una mano en su mejilla, una mano suave que le hizo girar su cara hacia la de ella , al levantar la mirada se encontró con el rostro de star, pero había algo extraño ella sonreía…. sonreía a pesar de lo que había dicho

Star miro a raven, nunca la había visto así tan ingenua, tan inocente …. Se acerco un poco a ella y sus labios buscaron los de ella hasta que estuvieron juntos,

Nada mas …… solo un beso, un beso bajo las estrellas, no hacia falta nada mas, todo lo que había querido y anhelado sucedía…… después de un minuto que para ella fue una eternidad se separaron y miraron fijamente a los ojos, nada podía ser mejor ……..

FIN ……

**El montón de estupideces que digo:**

**Bueno termine la historia ….. y si creen que el final es inconcebible créanlo porque esta basado casi íntegramente en hechos reales, agradezco a todos los lectores y a quienes dejaron reviws , sin nada mas que decir me despido (viva el raexstar)**


	3. Chapter 4

**Hola…. Miren, se que esta historia ya parecia terminada, que hasta le di un final alternativo, pero tuve un extraño sueño en el que veia una trama para ella, y ademas creí que era hora de revindicarme por la mala pasada anterior en la cual se me crearon tremendos huecos de historia y todo eso, en fin espero que no se enojen por este cap que sin mentir es mas para mi que para ustedes mis queridos lectores, pero bueno ya me conocen y saben que estoy loco.**

**Aprovechando el espacio que aquí tengo, agradesco a todos los lectores y escritores por inspirarme, a fanfiction por existir y a mi hermana que siempre esta aquí para molestarme y quejarse sobre mi, pero que nunca se ha dado por vencido conmigo, y a mis 2 amigos mas cercanos (Mauricio y Marcos) por ayudarme a superar las cosas que me han ido pasando…. Les dedico no solo esta cap y la historia, sino que todos los triunfos que pueda tener en mi vida porque sin estas personas no creo que podría lograrlos, pero no los aburro mas con esto y nos vamos a este capitulo que comienza justo en donde termina el segundo, osea continua con la trama original (los TT no son míos y ya me canse de llamar a DC comics para ver si los convencía de dármelos, asi que creo que no lo serán)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lentamente ambas jóvenes se separaronestuvieron un lago rato mirándose a los ojos sin decir nada, cada una explorando el alma de la otra, finalmente raven logro notar el paso del tiempo y se dio cuenta de que habían pasado varias horas, probablemente los chicos ya estarían preocupados por ellas, por un segundo pensó en olvidarse de todos ellos y irse con star adonde nadie los volviera a perturbar, pero volvio a la realidad, lenta mente se puso de pie y alludo a star a hacer lo mismo

Rae- creo que debemos irnos, los demás ya estarán preocupados por nosotras.

Star- si... Tienes razón

Y asi las chicas se pusieron en marcha, salieron del parque y se pusieron a caminar por las desoladas calles de una metrópolis a la luz de medianoche, iban sin apuros, totalmente absortas en sus pensamientos, de un momento a otro el viento se intensifico y unas ráfagas elaron todo el entorno de las jóvenes, raven se estremecio y temblo por el frio, star noto esto y se acerco a ella, etrelazo una de sus manos con la de ella y luego la abrazo, raven se acomodo al lado de ese calido cuerpo que tenia junto a ella, recosto su cabesa en el hombro de star y la abraso por la cintura.

Ambas jóvenes siguieron caminando, sus emociones en ese momento no les permitían ni siquiera volar, asi paso un largo rato, en que solo caminaron juntas por la ciudad sin cruzarse con una sola alma de las miles que habitan jump city, asi finalmente llegaron a la torre, antes de entrar raven miro al cielo, vio de nuevo esa hermosa luna que antes les había servido de telón de fondo de sus emociones, ahora noto que por su posición ya serian algo mas de las 1:00 AM, no le presto mucha atención, entraron en la torre

Fueron subiendo los pisos que la conforman, doblando en una infinidad de pasillos y recovecos que solo sus habitantes entendían, finalmente llegaron a la habitación mas próxima a la entrada, la de raven, allí se detuvieron. Raven por un segundo pensó en hacerla pasar, pero algo en su interior le dijo que no lo hiciera, quizás fue una conciencia, o solo esa timidez que la caracteriza, lo que importa es que no lo hizo.

Rae- ehh… a. y…yo

No podía, no sabia que decirle o que hacer, no deseaba despedirse de ella, pasar una noche solitaria sin su calor, sin su gracia …. Simplemente sin ella, se movió dentro de su ropa tratando de encontrar algo adecuado, pero nada sucedía

Star noto esto, pensó que quizás nunca la volviera a ver asi, tan confundida tan cercana a ella, tan fuera de lo que es su frialdad, ella tampoco quería alejarse de raven ni por un segundo, pero debían hacerlo, ya se encontrarían en la mañana y verían que hacer de allí en adelante

Raven aun susurraba cosas indescifrables, pero star le puso un dedo en sus labios cerrándolos, raven se detuvo en seco por esto, star quito su mano del rostro de la gótica y se acerco para besarla…….. Cuando se separaron la alíen la miro con ternura y le susurro nada mas que un --hasta mañana--

Esto basto para tranquilizar a raven y hacer de despedida, ella abrió la puerta de su alcoba y sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla entro a ella desapareciendo del pasillo, la puerta se cerro frente a star, se quedo allí parada un rato, luego fue a su habitación, cuando llego a ella entro y se tendió en la cama, apago todas la luces que tenia y se quedo mirando al vació, toco sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, recordó parte del día, de lo que había sentido, de cómo había empezado a querer a raven

**Flash back**

**Después de que el titiritero había cambiado sus cuerpos, después de haber conocido parte de la vida de raven, de su ser, espeso a sentir cierta empata por ella.**

**Un día, estaba sola con robin en el salón, los otros chicos habían salido y raven como siempre estaba meditando, ambos jóvenes estaban sentados en el sillón viendo televisión, ella trataba de entablar una conversación con el, aun con la esperanza de seguir manteniendo el amor que le tenia, pero el estaba como ausente, como si nunca la tomara en serio, ella sabia que era porque no era como el, porque siempre tenia dudas y se confundía con facilidad, que el no la veía como nada mas que una niña un tanto tonta, paso mucho rato en que solo le dio palabras condescendientes y tratos amables, pero no era suficiente, ella necesitaba alguien quien la escuchara y la tomara enserio, que la quisiera en todas esas cosas que eran parte de ella, su ingenuidad, su candor, el no era esa persona, solo era un amigo.**

**Se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta, esta se abrió y ella salio, la puerta de cerro tras ella, star se quedo inmóvil un momento tras de ella, finalmente se sentó ahí mismo y rodeo sus rodillas con sus manos, se quedo allí mucho rato, trato de escuchar a robin, no había mas ruido que el de la televisión. Se levanto y miro un reloj que había en la pared, eran algo más de las seis de la tarde, ya estaría anocheciendo, decidió ir a la azotea. Ese siempre era un lugar en el que se podía pensar tranquila, además estaría sola y eso la ayudaría a calmarse, lentamente subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a su destino, abrió la puerta y se paro en el centro de la torre, se había equivocado, aun no anochecía, el sol no se ocultaba en el firmamento**

**Se quedo el tiempo que el sol tardo en ocultarse, y junto con la muerte de esa luz también iba muriendo lo que había sentido por robin, finalmente la estrella de fuego se apago, igual que su amor. Se sintió fria y vacia, el siempre había sido su mayor apollo en la tierra, su baston para mantenerse firme, ahora lo dejaba, y seguiria en la incertidumbre **

**Pasaron por su mentes muchas preguntas todas sin respuestas, incluso se pregunto si no estaría imaginando problemas, que tal ves si la quería como ella a el, que asi el lo demostraba, pero intuía que no, su razón no encontraba respuesta alguna para preguntas como esta.**

**Rae- starfire eres tu?**

**La pregunta la caso de sus pensamientos, miro hacia el lugar del que había provenido la vos de la oscuridad vio salir a raven, estaba como siempre y con su capucha tapándole la cara. **

**La alíen iba a contestar, pero no pudo hablar, ni siquiera podía en ese momento responder una pregunta tan simple como esa…. Solo se quedo callada**

**Raven se acerco un poco mas, pero el cielo estaba nublado y no habían ninguna luz, volvió a repetir la pregunta, ella creía que era star por que sentía su aroma, era algo muy especial…. Como a frescura y rosas**

**Quedaron a unos cuantos metros raven volvió a preguntar si era ella, a la pelirroja la invadieron muchas emociones, el recuerdo de su amor por robin que había mantenido en secreto durante tanto tiempo y que ahora se había desvanecido, todas las cosas brotaron de su interior, y se agolparon en su mente, no razono porque, simplemente corrió hacia raven y se derrumbo en su brazos buscando refugio y consuelo**

**Rae- ¡star que te pa¡…. (Y sintió los sollozos de star que se acorrucaba en su pecho, cambio su vos y con la mas dulce que logro poner le pregunto suavemente que le pasaba) **

**Starfire no respondió, simplemente se pego más al cuerpo de raven mientras que dejaba escapar toda la tristeza que había acumulado durante toda su vida, una vida en la que solo había mostrado sonrisas aunque todo lo que quisiera fuera llorar**

**Star siguió llorando recostada en raven, mientras que esta maternalmente le acariciaba la cabeza y le decía que todo estaría bien y que no se preocupara, que contara con ella para lo que fuera, que siempre estaría para ayudarla**

**Lentamente paso la noche, star se fue calmando y finalmente se quedo dormida en brazos de raven, la gótica se dio cuenta de esto y delicadamente la llevo a su cuarto, la desvistió y la arropo en su cama.**

**Star despertó en la mañana muy tarde, cerca de las 12, salio de su habitación y se dirigió al salón principal, allí encontró a todos los titanes reunidos, no recordaba muy bien la noche anterior, pero al entrar, vio a raven y esta para sorpresa de todos le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, al ver esto star empezó a recordar lo que había pasado y no pudo mas que corresponderle esa sonrisa, se fue a sentar con ellos, y el día siguió su curso normal….. Pero algo había cambiado, star ya no miraba igual a raven**

Star dejo de vagar en su memoria, y miro en dirección a una ventana, allí vio la luna en todo su esplendor.

-- Hoy no es como esa noche….. Es…. mejor

Y se quedo dormida con su ropa puesta y pensando en que al fin había encontrado a alguien que la quisiera por quien era. Durmió bien durante toda la noche……

El reloj daba las 11 de la mañana, ella lo sintió y apago la alarma, se tallo sus ojos violetas y se sentó en su cama, pensó un poco en que haría en el día, no solo debía hablar con star, sino que ambas tendrían que enfrentar a los demás.

Se levanto y tomo una rápida ducha, tomo su ropa de siempre y salio en dirección al salo, entro en el y allí vio a star rodeada de los demás titanes……..

Fin tercer capitulo (de la trama original)

**Hola, bueno ya termine esta seudo continuación, y para quienes la leyeron les agradezco el haberlo hecho, es algo que me llena de gozo, además me encantan los reviws que dejan asi que porque no me hacen feliz y me dejan unos cuantos……(jajajaja)**

**Pero hablando mas enserio, le digo que no estoy tan loco, solo quiero contar con personajes que me gustan una historia que llevo guardad en mi memoria y mi corazón, no crean que soy un pervertido o depravado por esto ni nada por el estilo (aunque Dios sabe que es verdad que lo soy) pero es algo que tenia que hacer en algún momento, si no les gustan es una pena pero no puedo hacer nada y tampoco me interesa hacerlo, esta historia seguirá tal y como pueda desarrollarla, porque me mantendré fiel a mis principios…. sin mas que decir me despido atte. **

**Vals negro**

**(Quienes no estén registrados también pueden dejar reviws) **


	4. Chapter 5

**Hola, quinto capitulo y sigo sin que se me ocurra nada, me bloquee por alguna razón, pero no se cual es…. En fin trataremos de seguir con este desvario, además tengo que ocupar el tiempo en algo, falte a clases de puro flojo y no tenia nada mas que hacer (excepto mis trabajos, la historia para el concurso, cocinar, ordenar la casa, limpiar el baño, sacar a los gatos, arreglar la tele, y conquistar el mundo) pero esto es mas importante que todo eso, solo porque ustedes queridos lectores dejan de ves en cuando unos reviews y me alegran el día, (además de que no quiero hacer ninguna de las otras cosas), bueno no los aburro mas con esto y vamos a este seudo cuento de amor políticamente incorrecto que estoy tratando de armar…. (Los TT no son míos y no se me ocurre nada que decir por eso)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Raven se acerco a donde estaban reunidos, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia que iban a decir…. al llegar junto a ellos, no paso nada, robin la invito a sentarse y esta lo hizo, estaban desayunando y star era quien estaba sirviendo, se sintió aliviada, al parecer aun no sabían nada de lo ocurrido, miro por el ventanal y vio que algunas gotas comenzaban a caer sobre la ciudad.

Se puso a comer una tostada que estaba ya lista para ella, star se la había dejado, tenia también un te de hiervas, lo probo, estaba un poco amargo, no como siempre lo hacia ella, los demás comían animadamente, raven seguía un poco nerviosa, cada ves que le decían algo se sobresaltaba un poco, eran mínimos, los chicos no lo notaban pero star le parecía extraño, raven nunca se ponía asi….

El desayuno termino y como era martes le toco a raven lavar lo que habían usado, mientras ella los recogía los chicos se fueron a hacer lo de siempre (ósea nada productivo), star se quedo sentada un rato y luego la fue a ayudar, una estaba lavando y la otra se había puesto a secar….

Star- rae, ¿porque…estabas asi en el desayuno?

Rae-star…. tenemos que hablar…. (Bajando la mirada )

Terminaron de lavar y salieron del salón, los chicos no notaron que se fueron, además ellos creían que habían llegado temprano, los tres habían se dormido mucho antes de lo usual el día anterior y no sabían que ellas estuvieron fuera hasta la madrugada.

Raven y star caminaron hasta la habitación de esta última, cuando entraron raven cerro la puerta por dentro, no quería que nadie fuera a entrar , star se sentó en la cama y la gótica hizo lo mismo.

Raven no comenzaba a hablar, no sabia como hacerlo, las ideas se acumulaban en su mente pero no podía decirle nada a star, la alienígena noto que raven empezaba a ponerse intranquila, por su mente paso la idea de que raven se hubiera arrepentido de todo, de que no la quería realmente, esta idea le punzo como una aguja en el corazón.

Ambas seguían calladas, pero star…..

--¿a… aun me quieres?—había en sus ojos el brillo cristalizado de las lagrimas a punto de brotar

Raven se sorprendió por esa pregunta, abrió desmesuradamente sus hermosos ojos violetas y se tiro un poco hacia atrás, pero no alcanzo a contestar, cuando star ya la había abrasado a la altura del pecho y le decía cosas que ni ella podía escuchar, raven levanto su rostro con una mano, la puso a la altura de sus ojos, las dos se miraron, star tenia algunas pequeñas lagrimas en ellos,

Rae- te quiero star, te amo ahora y siempre lo haré

Star sonrió, en sus ojos aun se notaba que había llorado, pero con lo que había escuchado su tristeza se evaporo, luego volvió a abrasar a raven poniendo su cara en el pecho de ella

Raven se sonrojo pero star siguió pegada a ella, luego la pelirroja se soltó de ella y recordando porque había venido le pregunto que tenían que hablar, raven recordó lo que tenia que decirle y su rostro se puso sombrío nuevamente, ahora si debía decirle.

Rae- star, es…por lo que les diremos a los chicos……

Star- ¿sobre que raven? (N/A: por favor déjenme creer que ella es inocente y pura, no me maten esa ilusión)

Rae- so… sobre , que tu y… tu y y… ya sabes…..

Star- (abriendo mucho sus ojos esmeraldas y con la mirada mas inocente que puede existir) no, ¿sobre que?

Rae- sobre… que tu y yo estam…. (No pudo continuar, no sabia como expresarlo (N/A: y yo tampoco)

Se acerco a star y le dio un beso, un dulce y tierno en el que fueron profundizando, cuando se separaron raven le dijo --de esto--…… en la torre sonaba el reloj que daba las 2 de la tarde

Star se asombro un poco por lo que dijo raven, no entendía porque raven se sentía tan nerviosa por ello.

Star-¿ porque te tanto preocupa, no crees que se alegraran por nosotras

Rae- es que … en este mundo una relación asi no es …. Muy comu… (Fue interrumpida por starfire) --pero acaso las personas que se aman no están juntas--

Rae- si, pero, aquí no es algo común….. Que dos mujeres est… estén juntas, (raven relajo los músculos de su cuerpo, se había sacado un peso de encima, pero ahora venia lo complicado)

Star- pero….. ¿Por eso no podemos estar juntas?

Rae- CLARO QUE NO, (raven se levanto de la cama mientras decía esto, se había comportado mas vehemente que nunca) (volviendo a sentarse) creo que debemos hablar con chico bestia, ciborg y robin, ellos tienen derecho a saberlo, pero no se como lo tomen….

Star- (sonriendo) ellos son nuestros amigos estoy segura que se alegraran por nosotras... / Rae-eso espero star…

Star noto por mucho la preocupación de raven, asi que le tomo fuertemente la mano, con ese contacto le trasmitió todo lo que sentía, finalmente susurro --no importa que, siempre estaré contigo…-- y se recostó sobre el hombro de raven

Paso el tiempo, ellas no se movieron de cómo estaban, después de un rato el estomago de star emitió un pequeño rugido, la pelirroja se alejo de raven muy sonrojada, la otra solo le dedico una sonrisa y le dijo --porque no vamos a comer algo, luego hablaremos con los demás-- star aun un poco sonrojada asintió y se fueron al salón, vieron al hora en uno de los muchos relojes de la torre y supusieron que los 3 ya habrían terminado al almuerzo.

Apenas abrieron las puerta del salón un fuerte trueno reventó en el espacio y las hizo gritar a ambas, algunas cosas estallaron por los poderes de raven y esta casi se cayo al piso, pero star alcanzo a tomarla por la muñeca antes de esto…. Una risita nerviosa pasó por sus rostros, se recuperaron un poco y entraron al salón.

Por los ventanales se veía una intensa lluvia que apenas dejaba divisar unas confusas siluetas de la ciudad, luego notaron que ninguno de los chicos estaba, star se encamino hacia el refrigerador y raven se fue a sentar al ya conocido sillón negro. De repente sonó el comunicador de raven, ella lo saco y en la pantalla apareció cyborg

-- raven, me escuchas, cambio--(la señal era pésima por la lluvia, pero por lo menos lograba entender algo)

Rae- hola, cyborg ¿donde están? (saco un poco mas la antena del transmisor y la recepción mejoro)

Cy- salimos a comprar las cosas para la comida, pero los caminos se cerraron por la lluvia, estaremos atrapados en el supermercado hasta que amaine un poco.

Rae- ¿quieres que vallamos por ustedes?

Cy- no, estamos bien, no se preocupen, pero no salgan de la torre es peligroso

Rae- esta bien, raven fuera.

Y apago el comunicador, miro a star que iba hacia el equipo de la sala y ponía un CD, era uno sin nombre ni nada por el estilo (ósea mas pirateado que yo…. VIVA LA PIRATERIA) se fue a sentar con ella y entonces la música empezó a sonar, primero una canción que ella había escuchado unas cuantas veces, "the. way i feel", no era mucho lo que ella escuchaba, pero por alguna razón le sonó muy apropiado para esta ocasión, después de todo ahora podía pasar una buena tarde con star, a solas y en su hogar, la miro, las luces, se había roto por sus poderes, pero los relámpagos le daban con su luz una vista ideal del perfil de la pelirroja, star por su parte miraba la infinita ribera de la noche plutónica (Edgar Alan COE se debe estar revolcando en su tumba por esto) (**N/A: paso mucho rato, ya era muy tarde- _imbecil escribe cosas lógicas algunas ves_)** , ambas se concentraban mucho en sus propios paisajes, la canción cambio, Its my life daba ahora sus primeras notas en la sala, esa canción agrado mas a raven, asi que se puso a escucharla, star era ahora quien veía a su compañera, la canción paso, y se cambio por "mi pequeño sucio secreto" star escucho parte de la canción, sintió mucho lo que decía, estiro su brazo y tomo la mano de raven la, la apretó contra la suya, se acerca aun mas a ella rodeándola por la cintura con su otro brazo quedando frente a frente, star la besa en la frente y baja por todo el rostro dejando la frescura de sus labios marcados en el, llega a los labios y los une suavemente con los suyos.

Raven rodea el cuello de star con los brazos y la apreta a ella invitándola a continuar… el beso se hace cada ves mas profundo y ambas se recuestan sobre el sillón, raven comienza a recorrer a su amada, sus manos van reconociendo lentamente el cuerpo de la joven.

Pasa por sobres sus hombros, a lo largo del pecho, apenas rozando sus senos… sigue hasta el vientre descubierto y calido, lo acaricia suavemente…. star toma los pálidos muslos de raven haciendo que los cabellos de la gótica se ericen en todo su cuerpo esta levanta sus brazos hasta los hombros de la joven que aun la besaba, y los baja hasta donde comienza su blusa, y empieza a sacársela , la pelirroja hace lo mismo con la capa de raven, dejándola en nada mas que una malla negra.

Raven toma los tirantes del sostén de star y los quita de sus hombros, este cae el sillón dejando a la vista unos bellos y sutiles senos, baja su cabeza hasta ellos y comienza a besarlos y a recorres esos calidos pechos…. Star era ahora quien le terminaba sacarle la malla a raven y la tiraba por sobre ellas…. lo que se ve es el hermoso cuerpo de raven, un amplio busto, pequeña cintura, un buena cadera y unas pálidas y bellísimas piernas.

Ambas se irguieron en el sillón para terminar de sacarse la poca ropa que les quedaba…….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El reloj daba un poco mas de las 12 de la noche, ambas jóvenes estaban durmiendo completamente exhaustas sobre el sillón, solo tapadas por la capa de raven que star había recogido para cubrirlas, ninguna tenia puesto mas que algo de ropa interior……

Afuera la lluvia seguía con tremenda intensidad, pero el ojo de la tormenta había pasado y las personas atrapadas en algún lugar logaron ir a sus casas para refugiarse, esto incluye a los 3 jóvenes que ya estaban llegando a la torre y comenzaban a subir por ella.

Iban cerca de la mitad, ciborg y chico bestia vieron la hora, eran poco mas de las 1am, se fueron a sus cuartos apenas pasaron por ellos, en cambio robin quiso ir hasta la cocina, necesitaba un café, después de todo no le gustaba mucho estar encerrado todo el día en un edificio atestado de gente y quería algo relajante, camino hasta la entrada del salón, entro y noto que las luces no prendían, esto lo extraño, pero de todo modos siguió hasta la cocina….

Cuando iba a mitad del camino escucho un débil suspiro proveniente del sillón, agudizo la vista para saber que era, pero estaba demasiado oscuro, pensó que alguna de las chicas se habría quedado dormida en el, asi que fue para despertar a quien fuera, pero cuando se acerco vio a las 2 jóvenes dormidas juntas apenas tapadas por la capa de raven, (permitiendo ver algunas "cosas" que harían que hasta el amiguin se diera cuenta de que habían hecho)

Robin dio un paso atrás ahogando su sorpresa, pero se callo, el golpe hizo que las durmientes depertaran, ambas se levantaron, aun con sus cuerpos entrelazados y vieron que en el piso estaba robin, mirándolas con una cara simplemente indescriptible…

El joven se levanto y salio corriendo del salón, ambas se quedaron allí estáticas….

Fin Capitulo ¿? (no me acuerdo del numero)

**Bueno, primero si lo se, soy un bastardo degenerado y atento contra toda moral (ya me lo han dicho muchas veces) pero que se le va a hacer, además quisiera decirles que se creo que aquí se acaba el romance y comienza la tragedia (que dramático) asi que para el prox capitulo no esperen nada bonito (por si acaso esto lo estoy escribiendo de la oficina y ya estoy seguro que me echan del don orione por la tontera de las cruces invertidas que puse en varias partes asi que estoy enojado) pero ya lo hice y no tengo una buena excusa, pero el haber terminado esta parte al fin me pone algo contento porque voy a poder dar rienda suelta a mi maquiavélica imaginación bueno no se me ocurre nada mas asi que me despido por esta ocasión , plis dejen reviews **


	5. ¿?

**Hola como estan, ojala que bien, bueno primero espero que les guste este capitulo, porque en realidad por estar enojada la ves pasada me quede con una encrucijada y vamos a tratar de resolverla ahora, si quieren un dato de interes o simplemente se quieren reir de las cosas que pasan estoy escribiendo esto a las (miro el reloj) 6:40 am, y si se preguntan porque estoy despierta tan temprano es por que no dormí nada y porque? Por culpa de mi hermana que dejo la media caga y terminamos arrancando de la policía , ademas de que quedo borracha, bueno, no los sigo molestando y vamos a la historia (los TT no son mios, pero casi convenci de que me dieran al personaje de raven (en un sueño) pero no lo logre) **

--Robin-- alcance a llamar, pero no me escucho salio corriendo de allí como poseído, no lo puedo culpar, star esta levantándose para seguirlo, pero me levanto y la alcanzo en la puerta deteniéndola.

--Rae, déjame ir a buscarlo—dijo Starfire tratando de zafarse de la chica oscura.

--star, para, yo iré a hablar con el…--le hablo con la voz serena, tratando de tranquilizarla, pero aun sin soltarla.

--pero raven, no esta bien, el nunca reacciona así…--bajo la mirada y con movimiento brusco se soltó del agarre de _su _chica, preparándose para correr.

--cálmate y espérame aquí, ordena todo esto para que los demás no lo vean, yo arreglare las cosas con robin y luego lo hablaremos con cyborg y chico bestia--deteniéndola solo con su voz, vaya poder que tenia una sobre otra.

Sin esperar una contestación raven salio de la habitación y bajo a toda prisa por la torre, llego a la base pero solo alcanzo a ver a robin saliendo a toda velocidad en su motocicleta, corrió tras el pero ya estaba muy lejos, se puso su capucha y empezó a levitar, no era tan rápida como robin, pero por lo menos podría verlo desde el cielo

El cielo de la ciudad seguía lleno de nubes que amenazaban con dejar caer la lluvia nuevamente, todo estaba oscuro pues el alambrado se había caído casi por completo en la tormenta así que raven estaba buscando una aguja en un pajar

--oh vamos robin donde estas….¿Dónde fuiste?-- **lejos de ti, tonta --** a genial, ahora una estupida conversación conmigo misma-- **cállate, sabes que te voy a decir lo que no quieres ver en verdad…-- **si? Y que podría decirme una vos de mierda que ni siquiera existe--**simplemente que el único amigo que habías tenido ahora huye de ti por ser aun mas rara de lo que creímos, ja tampoco te podían gustar los hombres, tenia que ser una imbecil como ella que ni siquiera es humana--**Cállate, no sabes como es ella, no sabes nada de robin ni de mi--**que idiota eres….**

Raven ni siquiera le respondió a su vos interna, solo trato de volar mas rapido, la lluvia había vuelto a empezar dificultándole mas el ver en que parte se encontraba robin, hasta el punto en que no podía ver nada mas allá de su nariz, bajo a la altura de las tierra y usando sus poderes se cubrió de la lluvia, vago por las oscuras y vacías calles de la ciudad con la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero nada denotaba la presencia de cualquier otra persona aparte de ella, además, la energía eléctrica aun no volvía… llego a un punto de la ciudad que se le dificulto reconocer, estaba cerca del mar no podía notar nada mas…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la torre star ya acababa de terminar de ordenar las cosas además de limpiar el sillón, cuando termino se quedo mirándolo un segundo, se sonrojo al recordar lo que allí había hecho… y lo que le había hecho, una diminuta sonrisa lasciva apareció en su rostro, pero fue inmediatamente opacada al aparecer en su mente la escena de robin.

En el peor de los casos aun era su mejor amigo y no quería perderlo, pero la forma en que reacciono la inquietaba.

El sonido de un reloj marcando las 1 AM la sacaron de sus cavilaciones, miro afuera, la lluvia había reaparecido y ahora parecía mas violenta que antes, se sentó en el sillón y trato de calmarse, movió su mano por la orilla de sillón cuando se topo con algo húmedo que no había notado cuando estaba limpiando, acerco su mano a su rostro y tomo el olor que tenia…olía a raven, esto basto para calmarla a la ves que volvía inconscientemente a perderse en los recuerdos de ase tan solo algunas horas…

**Después de quedar ambas sin nada que las cubriera raven se recostó sobre el respaldo de sillón, star ya mas que excitada por la vista de aquel perfecto cuerpo a tomo de las manos y la acerco a ella dándole un sonoro beso en los labios, raven se libero de ellos y se acostó completamente en el sillón, al tiempo que star bajaba besando su vientre hasta llegar a un desordenado pelambre de color violeta (**_los lectores sonrieron al deducir que el violeta era su color natural de pelo_**) raven tomo la cabeza de star y la guió hasta la suya, y dándole un beso mas , cuando se separaron buscando aire star se acomodo sobre raven mientras le daba otro beso y empezaba a masajear un de su senos.**

**Star rompió el beso y comenzó a bajar hasta un de los pezones de raven, allí lo beso, lo lamió y los mordió, mientras que raven se contorsoniaba, star sonreía al ver que su compañera lo estaba disfrutando tanto como ella, raven entre todos sus espasmos levanto una de sus rodillas logrando separar un poco las piernas de star llevo una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la pelirroja, empezó a masajear los labios mayores, star soltó un gemido de placer y volvió a besar el cuello de la bruja alternándolo con morderle la oreja y seguir con su manos los pechos tan pálidos como el marfil.**

**Sin esperar mucho raven introdujo dos dedos en star, esta grito pero raven no se detuvo, la humedad de la chica era enorme y ya empezaba a dejar marcas en el sillón, star volvió a gritar cuando raven introdujo un dedo mas, pero ella siguió moviendo su mano, sacando y entrando cada ves mas rápido hasta que star termino con un tremendo orgasmo**

**Parecía estar saltando sobre raven, y mientras duro se aferro a ella, raven con sus dedos aun dentro de starfire la sostuvo cerca de su pecho, paso un minuto en que la pelirroja no se movió , luego de la nada empezó a besar una ves mas los senos de raven, bajo rápidamente hasta su entrepierna, resoplo suavemente sobre la vulva de raven haciendo que esta gimiera , notando la reaccion empeso a lamer e introducir suavemente su lengua en la concha de raven, esta gemia cada ves mas hasta que cruzo sus piernas por sobre la nuca de star al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban el cabello como el fuego que tenia, la pelirroja cambio de dirección su lengua rodeando el clítoris de raven lo que causo el segundo orgasmo de la noche (**_y la excitación de todos los lectores que estén imaginando la escena_

Los recuerdos de star fueron interrumpidos por un trueno que exploto en el cielo haciéndole dar un pequeño grito.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un trueno hizo retumbar el cielo y también a una pequeña bruja que corría bajo la lluvia, estaba demasiado preocupada y un tanto asustada como para usar fácilmente sus poderes así que el campo que antes la cubría de la lluvia había desaparecido dejándola totalmente empapada además de nerviosa porque seguía sin encontrar a robin ni algún lugar reconocible como para poder orientarse en la ciudad, paso por unos edificios como bodegas y trato de resguardarse bajo ellos, pero no pudo abrir la puerta ni encontrar una cornisa, los rodeo quedando una ves mas a la orilla del mar

Una masa inmensamente oscura aparecía ante ella, reventando y aumentando cada vez más fuerte, la vista de todo esto no la hizo sino ponerse aun mas nerviosa, su rostro apenas lo reflejaba, pero su mente era todo un caos.

--¡que voy a hacer! ¡Diablos! ….. ¡¿Porque saliste así robin! --

--No supe que mas hacer…--

Raven se dio vuelta, tenia los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, al terminar el giro se encontró con la casi tan mojada como ella, figura de robin, tenia el cabello sobre el rostro a causa del agua y este no le dejaba ver bien su rostro. El chico estaba cabizbajo, la capa en su espalda había desaparecido, probablemente se le habría caído en la moto, los colores de su traje apenas eran discernibles…

--Que haces aquí? -- pregunto robin

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte, mas bien en la torre un adormilado cyborg entra en el salón principal encontrando a star en el sillón abrazando un cojín, se acerco a ella rodeando el sillón y se instalo a su lado, ella ni pareció notar su presencia.

-- star…--

--ohhh cyborg--dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-- oye ¿donde están raven y robin?--pregunto al notar que no había rastro alguno de sus otros compañeros.

-- ah…ah, no lo se cyborg--contesto un tanto nerviosa.

-- habrá que cambiar las luces--dijo mirando el techo y así mismo para luego dirigir su vista a Starfire--¿quizás que estén haciendo esos dos?….--

A Star le molesto algo esa pregunta, era cierto que ellos dos se llevaban muy bien, pero estaba segura de que raven no podría trai… si, estaba segura…

--eso espero-- susurro star.

--¿dijiste algo Star?-- pregunto confundido el chico robot.

-- no, nada amigo cyborg-- dijo la tamaraniana poniendo una sonrisa medio forzada.

Confiaba en ella, después de todo la amaba, pero ¿Y Robin? ¿Podía confiar ahora en él? Si antes lo había hecho ¿por que no ahora?...Había algo mas en juego, algo muy importante para la alienígena, Raven, la persona que amaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Te estaba buscando-- fue lo que le respondió raven, robin levanto la cabeza lo suficiente como para dejar entrever la tela de su antifaz, de improviso le tendió la mano

-- ven, te enfermaras si sigues ahí--dijo Robin.

Ella tomo la mano del joven, aun un poco sorprendida, esperaba que el estuviera enojado, o por lo menos que le hubiera dicho algo con respecto a la escena que había visto, trato se vislumbrar un poco su mente, pero sus poderes estaban aun un poco inútiles por toda la situación, se dejo llevar por el joven hasta uno de los edificios que había dejado atrás, el uso una especie de ganzúa y abrió la puerta.

Dentro era simplemente una bodega, unas cajas amontonadas por aquí y por allá, un solitario foco en medio de todo, en un rincón la moto de robin, y algunas posas de agua producto de las goteras del lugar.

La soltó y se fue hasta una de las cajas en las que se sentó.

--la lluvia no va a ceder pronto, y no puedo salir con la moto por el agua--raven entendió la indirecta y trato de usar sus poderes para transportarlo, pero mientras preparaba el hechizo pensó que igual debía hablar con robin, y la torre no era lugar para eso, quizás allí tendría una mejor oportunidad de explicarle todo, así que detuvo el aura negra en la mitad de todo….

--no puedo hacerlo, no estoy controlando bien mis poderes--lo cual no era del todo mentira.

Robin dio un pequeño suspiro de resignación, no parecía, como había pensado raven, muy comunicativo (pero quien podría culparlo) le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara en una de las pilas de cajas, y ella así lo hizo.

Se quedaron en silencio por largo rato, raven aun pensaba como abordar el tema… los truenos y relámpagos de la tormenta sofocaban el ambiente, raven trato de concentrarse en lo demás, pero su vista iba a dar una y otra ves al joven frente a ella.

El cabello negro aun le goteaba y sus ojos parecían alo hinchados a través del antifaz, estaba tiritando, pero se mantenía sin hacer un solo ruido, ella lo notaba todo esto con una creciente preocupación, nunca lo había visto tan acabado, no parecía en lo absoluto el robin que nunca se daba por vencido, el que siempre vencía a los criminales el que….

--Raven…. --

Fue casi un susurro, pero eso la saco de su tren de ideas, lo miro y le respondió con un seco -¿Que?- que sonó demasiado duro teniendo en mente lo que ella estaba pensando.

--¿Porque?-- susurró

--¿Que dijiste?--

Robin repitió lo que había dicho, pero en forma casi inaudible, raven se acerco a el para poder escucharlo, pero cuando estuvo frente a el…

--¿¡PORQUE? ¿PORQUE ME HICISTE ESTO?--

Mientras decía eso la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, raven se asusto, era la primera ves que la trataba asi, a ninguno de ellos, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo tanto por la sorpresa como por un poco de miedo, trato de hablar.

--Ro… rob…--

Pero fue acallada cuando el aprisiono sus labios con los suyos………..

**(lectores: ya yyyyyyy que pasa sigue…) **

**(la persona que escribe/copia/roba esto: esperen al prox cap)**

**Hola. Un capitulo mas u una nuevo miembro del equipo creativo, denle todos un gran aplauso y un saludo a "Kio hanagisagui" (no se como se escribe) pero se llama Valeria y es la pre lectora de esta historia, hizo un gran trabajo en este cap y por eso salio mejor que los pasados (que en verdad son malos) bueno en fin esto ya se alargo si quieren demandar o matar por el contenido de esta historia mi pre lectora los atendera a todos con mucho gusto, pero si quieren dejar una felicitación yo los atendere con aun mas placer jajajajaja ya xao y que les vaya bien dejen reviws**

**Ariel "vals negro" Gabbiany **


	6. Despertar

TATATA….TATATA…TATATA…TATATA

El pitido del despertador fue lo que hizo que raven se despertara una ves mas sobresaltada y con sudor por todo su cuerpo, se llevo las manos al rostro y se lanzo fuertemente contra la almohada con gesto incierto, sus ojos violáceos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos, y aun que parezca difícil su piel estaba mas pálida de lo que generalmente era.

Su agitada respiración se calmaba con forme pasaban los minutos, hasta que finalmente pudo cerrar sus ojos y lanzar un suspiro de tranquilidad, seguía con su manos sobre el rostro y suavemente empezó a masajearse las sienes en una inútil búsqueda de sacar de su mente los pensamientos que allí se arremolinaban

-¿que me esta pasando?- fue apenas el murmullo que dejo escapar, ya por cuarta ves esa semana que soñaba lo mismo, ese mismo sueño donde salía con starfire, se enamoraba de starfire, se besaba con starfire, lo haci….

Un sonrojo se adueño de sus mejillas al recordar esa parte del sueño, misteriosamente la que siempre mejor lograba recordar…

Starfire

Starfire

Starfire

Starfire

Starfire

Starfire

Starfire

Starfire

Starfire

Starfire

Starfire

Starfire

Todo allí giraba en torno a ella, su mente no daba cabida a nada mas, y al final siempre lo mismo, robin las descubría y ella lo seguía, pero nunca había llegado a saber que pasaba mas allá, siempre el sueño se cortaba allí, un poco antes o un poco después, trato de dejar de pensar en ello, miro su reloj y vio con no poca sorpresa que había pasado mas de una hora enfrascada en su cavilaciones

Tratando de retomar su rutina se levanto y dirigió a la ducha de su cuarto, dejo correr el agua antes de desnudarse y entro en la tina, dejo que el agua acariciara su cuerpo y se dejo llevar por la calidez que le producía, se recostó sobre la tina y se hundió casi hasta la nariz, se quedo asi sin mas por unos minutos, justo hasta que las brumas del su repetitivo sueño le asaltaran la mente

Curiosamente, la mayoría de las imágenes eran las de la noche de la tormenta en la torre, pero ya le había pasado tantas veces que dejo de pensar en ello, y se dedico a disfrutar de sus memorias imaginarias

El tiempo pasaba, y sin darse cuenta, llego el momento en que incluso el agua se enfrió, lo que también le hubiera convenido a ella, pero que no ocurrió, haciendo un esfuerzo hercúleo dejo la tina y se arreglo para ir junto con sus compañeros, no sin antes hacerse la tarde un poco mas amena y disfrutable (si entienden lo que digo)…………..

Llego a la sala principal, en donde esperaba encontrar como todos los días al trío de chicos con los que vivía, y a la pelirroja, que cada día le hacia mas imposible en descansar, aunque ella no se diera, o quisiera darse cuenta de la razón

Pero extrañamente ahí no se escuchaba ni veía el típico alboroto juvenil, solo el olor a café que parecía inundar el ambiente…. Demostrando que las experiencias extrañas sacan lo mejor de ti, hizo acopio de todo su sentido de la curiosidad y se fue hacia la cocina, en donde solo encontró a robin de espaldas a ella, mientras una pequeña y desusada cafetera hacia amago de funcionar

Se acerco a su líder, mientras este levemente conciente de ruido de los paso de la chica se dio media vuelta, quedando frente a ella

- Buenos días, Raven…-

- hola- respondió Raven con la monocorde voz que precia acompañarla siempre

Tomando dos tazas y la cafetera camino hacia la mesa mas cercana, al pasar junto a Raven le tendió una de las tazas, y siguió caminando, mientras le decía que le haría bien, que estaba algo mas pálida de lo normal…

Raven cogiendo la taza, decidió que si le haría algún bien el café en ves de el te de hierbas, que acostumbraba tomar, asi que se fue con Robin y tomo asiento frente a el.

Asi estuvieron ambos unos minutos, sin hablarse y apenas mirándose, concentrándose en el oscuro liquido que pronto pasaría a estar dentro de ellos

- Raven… dime ¿que sucede? - dijo Robin rompiendo el mutismo en el que ambos se habían sumido

- ¿ahh? - fue la desconcertada respuesta de Raven

- Pareces abatida, has estado mas distante de lo común, y si tenemos suerte te vemos mas de una hora al día…. Dime ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Con esa simple pregunta descoloco totalmente a Raven, hizo que su respiración y latidos aumentaran levemente, su mente se torno mas caótica de lo normal, y un pequeño sonrojo decoro sus mejillas, al menos para su suerte, su rostro, ya acostumbrado a su fría mascara logro mantener el mismo aspecto que siempre tenia

La hechicera miro a su líder, mientras varias ideas pasaron por su cabeza, por un lado podría decirle que era lo que había estado sucediendo, pero eso se desecho enseguida, primero, aun no comprendía bien el porque de la situación, no era tan fácil abordar un tema asi además que tendría que superar un enorme sentido de la vergüenza para lograrlo, cosa que en ese momento no tenia planeado hacer…

- ¿y?….- dijo Robin buscando una contestación de la chica

-ehhh …. Ah-

Raven bajo levemente la cabeza, respiro profundamente pero con disimulo para calmarse y un poco y ordenar sus ideas

- Nada Robin, no sucede nada- respondía con tono monocorde de voz

Robin la miro algo extrañado, era la persona que mejor conocía, y ella la mejor que lo conocía a el, sabia que ella confiaba en el, pero desgraciadamente Raven aun seguía siendo arisca en el sentido de abrirse, Ahora a el le hubiera gustado tener sus poderes para leerle la mente

Sabia que algo la preocupaba bastante, había podido verlo en sus ojos los últimos días, su rostro nunca decía nada mas que rabia, pero con observar sus ojos el podía ver todo lo que ella ocultaba, excepto ahora, ella lo había ayudado antes, había estado en su mente, y el desde ese día quería estar en la suya, era extraño, no sentía algo asi con nadie, solo sabia que era lo correcto, no como salvar la ciudad o proteger al mundo, sino algo mucho mas difuso, por eso aunque no lo demostrara, el que ella estuviera mal, y no le dijera las razones, no solo lo molestaba de sobremanera, sino que le hacia sentir cierta aprensión en su cuerpo

- Estas segura de que estas b…- alcanzo a decir robin antes de que ella lo cortara con un tajante y algo dibutativo - SI - Luego de eso, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio

Pasaron los minutos y el café poco a poco iba desapareciendo de ambas tazas, cuando por fin ambos lo acabaron, se produjo un incomodo silencio en al ambiente, ni una mosca rompía el silencio reinante, ambos se mantenían mirando hacia abajo…

_- Diablos- _pensó robin…. Podía jugarse el cuello, por desconocidos, podía arriesgar su vida para salvar gente que lo despreciaba, incluso había enfrentado el infierno y a la fuente de todo mal por una amiga, pero no podía romper el incomodo silencia entre ambos… A pesar de todo lo que sabia y podía hacer, asumió en ese momento que no sabia como tratar con la chica que tenia enfrente, excepto de cuando el mundo parecía estar en juego –_y una mierda-_

Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Raven se disculpo, llevo su taza hacia la cocina, y empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, pero cuando llego justo al marco de ella, una alarma empezó a sonar por toda la torre, rápidamente se dio la vuelta, solo para ver a Robin salir corriendo, mientras localizaba el lugar del siniestro y llamaba a los demás titanes

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 minutos antes. Algún pasillo de un supermercado

- vamos dime bestita, ¿que quieres?, chuletas o costilla- pregunto Ciborg con una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras sostenía 2 bandejas de carne congelada frente al rostro del chico bestia

El joven de verde tez quedo mirando la carne con cara de circunstancia, luego poso sus ojos en el medio robot, pasaron unos segundos en donde una gotita de sudor corrio por la sien de este ultimo, pero de pronto el chico bestia se lanzo sobre el, dando inicio a una mini pelea en donde todo lo que se veía era una nube de polvo y alguna de las extremidades de los contendientes

Un par de metros atrás y mirado esta batalla con genuino interés se encontraba una linda pelirroja, de brillantes ojos verdes, vestida con un conjunto lila que se pegaba a su cuerpo marcando sus curvas

Aunque la cara de esta joven siempre se veía alegre, muy pocos sabían que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza antes de que ella lo dijera, su total falta de sentido común la hacían impredecible, para casi todos, y aunque sus amigos ya la tenían definida dentro de un marco de personalidad, de ves en cuando, ella los sorprendía con alguna parte de su ser, tanto era asi que cualquiera que la viera en esos momentos observando la riña de sus acompañantes no podría decir si estaba pensando en que cocinar llegando a su hogar, o en si Queen era o no mejor que hammerfall, tanto asi, que ni quien escribe estas líneas sabia cual de ambas opciones cruzaban por su mente

Starfire aumento aun mas su sonrisa, cuando una idea pareció llegar a su cerebro, se acerco a sus amigos, que ya parecían haber dejado de tontear por la comida, y cuando llego junto a ellos para decirles lo que había pensado, una enorme explosión remeció el supermercado causando que todas las cosas cayeran de sus estantes, y los demás compradores perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al piso

Los tres titanes se dieron una corta mirada entre si y salieron lo mas rápido posible a investigar lo ocurrido

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

45 segundos antes de los dos minutos anteriores (eso sonó extraño) en la torre T

Ambos héroes llevaban mas o menos la mitad de su café, pero Raven aun con este no podía sacar de su mente las imágenes que le habían estado llenando el cerebro hace ya tiempo. Alguna parte dentro de si se pregunto que haría si realmente algo como lo que ocurría en sus sueños llegara a pasar en la realidad….

Otra parte del sueño llego a su mente, tal ves atraída por lo que se debatía en su mente, ambas bajo las estrellas, frente al lago, un beso, el primero… un "te amo" , una afirmación de que era correspondida, luego… felicidad

Tal ves por efecto de la cafeína, o por haberse alejado de la parte mas interesante del sueño, lo que recordó de el le llego como un balde de agua fría, en el sueño ella dijo que amaba a Starfire

La sombra de la consternación paso fugas por su rostro…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 minutos antes de eso en algún parque de la ciudad

Un gatito paseaba por el parque acompañado de una niña de castaños cabellos que vestía un traje que podría haber salido fácilmente de la mejor convención de otakus de la ciudad

Algo mas atrás la venia observando otra niña de la misma edad con el cabello largo ondulado y negro, piel pálida, y una sonrisa perenne en el rostro, saliendo del embobamiento en que la traía sumida la niña de pelo castaño miro a su alrededor, sintio algo extraño, luego camino mas rápido para alcanzar a la otra niña, la detuvo y le dijo

-Sakura, creo que no estamos en Tomoeda –

La otra niña la miro y de sus labios escapo un sonido de desilusión algo exagerado, como si también hubiera sido sacado de algún anime altamente exitoso y meloso

(pero estoy divagando, y eso no tiene ningún interés en esta historia)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

51 minutos antes en la salida de la ciudad

Una Joven de unos 20 años, esbelta figura, piel morena y el cabello azul oscuro tan largo como ella misma, pasaba caminando cerca de la carretera, miro al cielo, y vio como este empezaba a llenarse de espesas nubes negras

-Parece que lloverá….. perfecto- dijo mientras se acomodaba un bolso que llevaba en la espalda -tal ves hoy sea mi día de suerte-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

49 minutos después en el centro de la ciudad

Una enorme explosión rompía la tranquilidad de la ciudad, autos y personas fueron lanzadas lejos por la onda expansiva, algunos chocaron con las vitrinas de las tiendas haciendo que saltaran las alarmas, mientras que de el epicentro, los que habían tenido la suerte de seguir vivos, salían corriendo tratando de alejarse de las llamas que a pesar de la lluvia que cubría en ese momento la ciudad no hacían sino crecer y comenzar a devorar todo lo que hubiera cerca

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas:**

**Para todos lo que han llegado hasta esta parte…. Gracias enserio (si es que alguno llego) sorry por el aparente cambio de 180 grados, pero esta historia sigue siendo un Rea X Star, también discúlpenme por la gran demora, (algo asi como 8 meses) para publicar un capitulo, tan malo y tan corto… **

**Ahora, tal ves la Star que presento se les haga extraña y no identificable con la que muestran en la serie, pero, ella en los capítulos a demostrado tener una enorme inteligencia, su ingenuidad aparente recae en que esta en un planeta que no es el suyo, y seamos honestos, algunas aun no podemos adaptarnos bien a el aun cuando nacimos en el, pero también creo que su candidez es genuina, realmente creo que de toda la serie, después de Slade es el personaje mas interesante de analizar, porque todos los demás están situados dentro de arquetipos claros de personalidad, y raramente salen de el, pero los dos últimos, y Raven, rompen ese arquetipo mas abiertamente, y por ultimo como excusa un poco mas burda es que no se como poner a Star como sale en la serie ……. n.n … sorry **

**Por ultimo, agradecimientos a todos los que alguna ves leyeron esto, a los que me jodieron para que siguiera escribiéndolo, a Daniela que es ella quien me inspira y quien si no estuviera, no tendría las ganas de hacer nada… un beso, a mi amiga que no quiere que ponga su nombre y todavía no se le ocurre un nick, que tomo parte en la escritura de este capitulo, (si pueden distinguir cuales escenas son las que ella escribió, (osea las diferentes a las mias) les mando un premio)…… a ver que mas …. Un saludo a Gerras por reírme tanto con el y por reírse de que me digan nifomana**

**PD: alguien me pude decir de que trata la película, que no tengo información un donde conseguírmela plis **

**Ariel "vals negro" Gabbiani **

**Dios salve el arte (que no termine como esta cosa)**


End file.
